Forum:Commune Questions Log
Every ten days, Jura finds a quiet place outdoors and invokes the power of the Spirit Scale to ask nine questions of the nature spirits. If you have questions, add them here, and Jura will ask on your behalf. Note: This effect functions as the Commune spell. Questions for the 20th of Highsun Will the hobgoblins attack the wall within the next week? No Is the sorceress Sosostriss alive? Yes Is she in her tower? Yes Is she responsible for the death of Rathbone the Red? No (Ask if no:) Is she aware of the death of Rathbone the Red? No Is she in danger from the killer of Rathbone the Red? No Excluding Nanny Ogg, in which direction is the nearest witch circle? South-southwest In what direction is the third circle that is not South-southwest and not Nanny Ogg's? North-northwest (Note: probably witch woods) Does the Axehand walk the earth? Unknown Questions for the 30th of Highsun Is the South-southwest witch circle inside or outside the wall? Outside Will the hobgoblins attack the wall within the next week? No Is the warforged druid known as Rubikon poisoned? Yes If yes, is he likely to die of it within the month? Unknown Has Rubicon killed anyone in cold blood? Yes How many days travel by horse is the Rheic Sea from the Willowdale gate? What is horse Does Sosostriss want us showing up and knocking on her door? Unknown How many hobgoblins are there in the camp? 781 Questions for the 10th of Elient Used for special commune. Questions for the 20th of Elient Who was the priest of the Church of St. Christopher? Devil-Possessed Is the Bone Ziggurat the home of the power responsible for the Dark Omen of which we previously consulted you? Yes Is Tamoko dead? No If no, in what direction can she be found? Mountains Questions for the 30th of Elient How many hobgoblin outposts exist out of sight and earshot of the main camp? Zero How many hobgoblin outposts exist outside the main camp? Eight How far from the gate in the wall is the outpost closest to Willowdale? Close to camp Is that outpost North or South of the Lonesome Road? South How many hobgoblins are stationed in that outpost? 6 How long would it take reinforcements to arrive to that outpost? Unknown Has the Necromancer attempted to enter Sosostriss' tower? No If yes, has he succeeded in entering? --- If no, has he made any agressive action against Sosostriss? Unknown Are the hobgoblins likely to attack Willowdale within the next two weeks? Yes Questions for the 10th of Leafall Is Tomoko in the Deepen Dale mountains? No If no, is she in the Wyrm's Teeth? No If no, is she in the Winterpeak Mountains? Close Does she have a permanent residence within the mountains? Yes Is she closer to the base or the peak of the mountains? Base Is she underground? No Have the hobgoblins moved military force into the Dead Canyons? Yes Do they currently have plans to attack Willowdale within Leafall? Yes Questions for the 20th of Leafall Is there a supernatural cause to any of the disappearances in Willowdale? Unknown Is the cause (supernatural or not) internal or external to the town? External Are the disappearances related to the Necromancer? No Are the disappearances related to the doppleganger found in town? No Are there any further shapechangers in town (Valconey excluded)? Yes If yes, how many? Nine If yes, are they working together? Yesno Are they (or was it) working for someone else? Yes Is destroying the material form of the Pharos Lighthouse elemental the only way to free it? No Questions for the 30th of Leafall and the 10th of Uktar (Used in The Battle of Willowdale) Will the hobgoblins have allied druids? No Will agents of the Necromancer be present? Yes How many? Three Is the Ring of Shared Sound in posession of the hobgoblins or their allies? Yes How many hobgoblins will be attacking? 25 hordes How many orcs-and half-orcs will be in the hobgoblin force? 9 hordes Where is the Original Ned? Fishing Hole (led to discovery and resurrection of Ned) What do the Changeling spies care about? Death, Blackened Sun Will undead be summoned? Likely How many trebuchet and catapults do they have? 20 What is the Praetor afraid of? Failure Will Gorgoroth's father be there? His force Is Avenida moving North? Yes What can counter Necromancy? Magic of Gods Will The Storm King help? Yes Will Dr. Haiduc be able to find a hag before the battle? No Will we receive divine help? Depends on you. Who is our most valuable ally? Firewalkers Questions for the 20th of Uktar Has the protective magic of the Wall been damaged by the hobgoblin attack? No Is the Arch-Druid of Ravenswood alive? Unknown Are the remainder of the Sawtooth Vale Orcs planning a counterattack? No If yes, in how many weeks will this counterattack likely occur? --- Is the Necromancer planning an immediate counterattack? Unknown If yes, in how many weeks will this counterattack likely occur? --- Do any of the Ravenswood Druids remain in the Ravenswood? No Is Alyenna's father alive? No Is he (his body) outside the Wall? Yes Questions for the 30th of Uktar Is Alyenna's father Alhannan Widestep? No Have any of the Ravenswood Druids reached a place of safety? Yes Are they in the Sawtooth Vale? No If no, in what direction from the Vale will they be found? South Where is the Cinder Man moving? Northwards. Will Enicio Vargas catch up to the Cinder Man? Yes Is the Cinder Man a threat to Willowdale? No (vague/unsure) Will the Cinder Man reach Willowdale before Vargas finds him? No In what region will Vargas and the Cinder Man meet? Hycranian Desert Questions for the 10th of Nightal In what region is Ruthea's father? Cannot Answer In what region is the body of Alyenna's father? Cannot Answer Will Enicio Vargas reach Willowdale? Unlikely When will Vargas and the Cinder Man meet? Already have Is Arcade currently on the shores of the Rheic Sea? Yes In what region are the druids from Ravenswood located? Sawtooth Vale Has the Fountain of Couth had any effect on the Pathfinders other than granting knowledge of nobility? Yes Will this effect soon become known to the Pathfinders? No Are any of the recently freed prisoners likely to betray Willowdale or the Pathfinders? Not likely Questions for the 10th of Hammer How long will Vargas/The Cinder Man remain in the Hyrcanian Desert? Unknown Can people posessed by the Cinder Man be restored or recovered? Unknown Can Vargas/The Cinder Man's sword cut through adamantine? No Can Vargas/The Cinder Man fly? Yes Is The Cinder Man connected in some way to the Black Mirror? Unknown Will freeing the Marid in Rathbone's Tower lessen the supernatural dryness of the Hyrcanian Desert? Possible Can information regarding the Necromancer be found at Castle Callistan? Yes How much longer will the Clay Golem's development be? End of Month Will the Golem mimic Alejandra's moral code? Yes Questions for the 20th of Hammer Can Vargas/The Cinder Man gain power from the date of Imbolc? Yes Can the Pathfinders use the power of Imbolc to counter Vargas/The Cinder Man's fire? Yes Will Vargas/The Cinder Man reach Willowdale or the Golden Fields if not stopped? Yes Do the Necromancer or his servants know about Alsea? No If Icaserat's physical pain were eased, could she be reasoned with? No Has freeing Marid benefited the natural balance of the Hyrcanian Desert? Yes Are the Ravenswood druids who reached the Sawtooth Vale still safe there? Maybe If Gorgoroth defeats his father in combat, are the Sawtooth Vale orcs likely to retailiate? Yes Is the Elfstone currently located in the Underdark underneath the Western Rainforest? Yes Questions for the 30th of Hammer Will Halstein's most important client keep to the deal laid out? Seems so Is Arcade planning an immediate escape? Signs point to yes Is he likely to be successful in implementing his current plans? Unclear Does Jacob Plainsview personally know the Necromancer? No Is he allied with the Necromancer? No Is Gorgoroth's father Venerable? Yes Is Gorgoroth's father using magic to stave away the effects of magic on the body? No Is Gorgoroth's father a spellcaster? Unclear Is it possible to contact the Storm King? Unclear Questions for the 10th of Alturiak Has the golem that mimicked Alejandra gone to seek adventure, defend the innocent, pursue justice, or perform any similar activity? No It is wantonly running around knocking people unconscious and putting them into headlocks? No Is Fragarach being wielded by anything at the moment? No Is it within mortal power to stem the flow of evil from the witch woods? Yes Are the dwarves who passed through the Witch Woods alive? No Is the phantasmal killer in the Witch Woods related to the witches there? Yes Can Vargas be saved? Unlikely Is it possible to start a settlement at Gorgoroth's bridge? Yes Is Ammuru connected to the Necromancer? No Questions for the 20th of Alturiak Has the return of Marid lessened the supernatural dryness of the Hycranian Desert? Not yet Have the wyverns in the Ravenswood begun to disrupt the natural balance? Yes Have the druids from Ravenswood remained in the Sawtooth Vale? Yes Have they met with the druids from the Sawtooth Vale circle? Yes Would Chickcharney be happy to be released from his duties? Yes Will he resist being released? Likely Is Rathbone the Red going to become a lich? Unknown Has the Cinder Man devised a defense against the Quench spell? No Will Alejandra likely be successful in drawing the Cinder Man's anger? Yes Questions for the 20th of Ches Has the bottle golem provided the Necromancer with information that can be used against the Pathfinders? Yes ... against Alejandra specifically? Yes Has the golem gathered any information that would not be apparent by sustained mundane observation of Alejandra or the other Pathfinders (for example, mind-reading)? Unlikely Were the Pathfinders to encounter the golem, being forewarned of its existence and purpose, could they readily identify it as an imposter by passive observation? Maybe Does the apprentice of Baron Firth, who is currently living among the orcs of the Sawtooth Vale, wish to be removed from their camp? Yes Would the above apprentice cooperate with a rescue attempt launched by the Pathfinders, assuming such an attempt appeared reasonably likely to succeed? Yes Do the orcs of the Sawtooth Vale have plans to mount hostile action against Willowdale before the end of Tarsakh? No Are any of the druids from the Ravenswood circle of which Terminus was once a part still living outside of the Wall? Yes If yes, in what region is the largest remaining group of living druids from said Ravenswood circle, excluding any present inside the Wall? Western Rainforest Questions for the 30th of Ches (Asked on the 23rd of Ches after having observed Rinzler, Halstein, and Kat in the Sparkle Plane via Scrying) Are Rinzler, Halstein, and Kat safe in their current location? Yes Are they able to return to Willowdale through their own power? Yes In what region were they last located before reacing their current location (or becoming invisible to the spirits if that is the case)? Wyrm's Teeth Did they attempt to find the book which was mentioned to the Pathfinders by the orc king and alleged to belong to the First? Yes Did they encounter one or more of the liches serving the Necromancer? Yes Were they attacked by one or more of the liches serving the Necromancer? Yes Was one or more of the liches directly responsible for removing them from the Wyrm's Teeth? No Is Baron Firth's true body in the possession of the Necromancer or his agents? Yes Questions for the 10th of Tarsakh Was Baron Firth actually killed by an attempt made of his own volition to activate a protective field around his tower, as it initially appeared to the Pathfinders to be the case? Yes Is the divine entitity known as the Bird-Man currently held in the Shadow Lodge? Yes Now that the Wolden Beast is dead, will the predations of the wyverns in the Ravenswood be brought within sustainable levels? Yes Questions for the 30th of Tarsakh (Asked on the 25th in preparation for rescue attempt) Will entering the Drow city pass us through a dispel magic effect? Yes * Will entering subject us to antimagic, true seeing, or similar magical detections? True Seeing * Would the drow allow slave traders to escort their own cargo into the city? Yes Do the Drow use pain effects to keep prisoners under control? Yes Are agents of the Necromancer likely to attack Willowdale while we mount a rescue mission? Unlikely Will the First provide any sort of assistance in this rescue? Unclear Will the First attempt to sabotage any part of the a rescue attempt? Unlikely Will the person wearing the missing Ring of Shared Sound be within range of the Drow city for any point within the next week? Yes ** Would the person wearing the missing Ring of Shared Sound be hostile to the rescue mission? No ** * The Vizier and dwarven allies indicated that these effects would be localized to warding pillars within the city **The Geomancer's Wand indicates that the Ring is located in the general area of the center of the city Questions for the 20th of Kythorn Are Amurru's children full dragons? Yes Are Amurru's children or den guards harmed by sunlight besides sensitive vision? No Is the Church of Abadar currently occupied? No Does Icaserat have guards or allies? No Have the agents of the Necromancer found Isacerat? Yes Have they dominated her? No Have the brought her to the Necromancer? No Could the Necromancer make the cannon in the Western Rainforest operational? Yes Is he likely to do so? Unclear